Un jour de nuages
by the cat on the book
Summary: One-shot court qui raconte simplement le moment où deux enfants se sont rencontrés.


Disclaimer: tout est a l'auteur de Naruto, je ne fais que mumuser avec les personnages.

Un jour de nuages.

Ils venaient du fin fond du monde. Depuis peu, les gens arrivaient en masse de par delà l'océan. Des petits groupes, bien souvent des familles qui surgissaient soudain dans les villes avec quelques bagages et la demande d'un endroit où dormir. On leur accordait bien volontiers, conscient de l'apport d'argent que leurs venues signifiaient. Travaillant et commerçant avec une bonne volonté évidente, ils enrichissaient les lieux où ils se fixaient. On ignorait pourquoi ils venaient, pourquoi ils étaient toujours plus nombreux, d'où ils étaient originaires mais personne ne posait la question. Tant qu'ils travaillaient et ne faisaient pas de vagues, on les laissait tranquilles et on limitait les contacts. Ils étaient tolérés mais pas question de les intégrer. Cantonnés dans un seul quartier, ils y recréaient leur pays, gardant vivace leurs langues et coutumes, se conformant a celles de la ville d'accueil quand ils en sortaient.

Ils se nommaient « Imla » mais les gens d'ici les appelaient « les étrangers » ou bien « les outre-marins ».

----------------------------------------------------------------

Un jour de nuages, un groupe était encore arrivé du milieu de nulle part. Après avoir demandé quelques renseignements aux gardes, il s'était engagé dans la ville. L'instructeur des enfants qui étaient là avait alors attiré l'attention sur eux, leurs ordonnant de les observer puis de pouvoir décrire les arrivants ensuite. Comme ses camarades, l'enfant aux cheveux noirs les avait alors détaillé. Ils étaient quatre, une adulte et trois enfants. La femme grande, les formes généreuses et la peau mate tenait la bride d'un cheval fatigué de son unique bras. Un long catogan framboise reposait sur son épaule et dégringolait jusqu'à sa taille. Elle laissait ses yeux bruns vagabonder un peu partout avec une curiosité et un soulagement évident. Dans son dos, un bébé au cheveux violets se laissait bercer par le rythme de ses pas. Le cheval portait, outre les maigres bagages, une fillette brune a l'air doux et innocent qui chantonnait un air triste et lent. Enfin, une gamine a la peau laiteuse et aux cheveux rose pâle portait un sac a dos presque aussi grand qu'elle et marchait aux côtés des autres sans que personne n'aie l'air de se préoccuper de savoir si elle suivait ou non.

Intrigué, le garçon aux cheveux noirs les regarda s'approcher, interpellés par l'instructeur.

« Vous parlez notre langue? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit la femme. « moi et la plus âgée des enfants parlons votre langue. Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

« Je suis ninja de Konoha. Je voudrais savoir votre nom, la composition de votre famille et votre profession. C'est pour un exercice avec les petits que vous voyez. Je veux leur apprendre a faire un rapport de mémoire, sans support pour rappeler les événements »

« Bien, » commença-t-elle « Je suis Haruno Leila, professeur pour les enfants. Le bébé est Alei, il a plus que un an. Sur le cheval, c'est Sheinara, elle a quatre ans et la petite debout c'est Sakura, elle a six ans. »

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide » sourit l'instructeur « et je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans notre ville. »

« Merci a vous. _Weider _monsieur le professeur. » salua Leila.

Le professeur, un peu perplexe sur la salutation se retourna vers les enfants et leur donna rendez-vous deux heures plus tard a la salle de classe pour faire le rapport. Pendant que tout le monde se dispersait, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se rapprocha alors de la petite debout, « Sakura », agacé de la voir décortiquer tout ce qui passait, lui y compris. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, ce qu'elle avait su deviner en observant ainsi et ce qu'elle devrait apprendre. Il s'approcha doucement. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, restant là où elle s'était arrêtée alors que sa mère s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille

« Tu ne vas pas avec ta mère? » lança-t-il.

« Plus tard. Je trouve _Mamo_ plus tard. Je sais où elle est. Toujours. » répondit la fillette.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules, elle était vraiment optimiste de croire qu'elle pourrait la retrouver comme ça mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il avait juste envie de savoir. Qui elle était, d'où elle venait et ce qui se passait derrière son gros front.

« Je peux te faire visiter si tu veux. Je te fais connaître la ville comme ta poche et en échange tu réponds à toutes mes questions. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« Je suis curieux, c'est tout. C'est la première fois que je parle avec un étranger. En plus tu regarde partout, je me demande ce que _toi_ tu vois »

Elle dégagea alors ses mèches roses pour planter son regard dans le sien. Durant de longues secondes elle sonda ses yeux noirs comme si ils allaient lui répondre avant de sourire et de lui tendre la main. Il la regarda étrangement, espérant que ses yeux verts, un peu trop verts pour leurs propre bien, allaient lui dire quoi faire de cette main.

« D'accord. Je m'appelle Sakura. Et toi? »

Elle acceptait. Le garçon pris alors le premier nom qui lui venait a l'esprit, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était de la racine et que les gens comme lui n'avaient pas de nom.

« Sai. » Répondit-il rapidement en lui prenant la main, « Je m'appelle Sai »

« _Necli Arboza. _Euh, désolée. Enchantée Sai » Elle rougit, embarrassée, et secoua leur mains de haut en bas. Sai estima que c'était soit un salut, soit une manière de conclure l'accord. Peut-être les deux. Il devrait lui poser la question mais plus tard: là, ses doigts étaient très bien entre les siens.

« Viens » rit-il quand elle tenta de se détacher.

Il garda sa main et l'entraîna dans les rues.

_Il s'agit d'une idée qui traînait dans ma tête. Je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui alors que je n'avais aucune inspiration pour « testament et conséquences ». _

_Pardonnez-moi pour le n'importe nawak. _

_Les fautes de français commises par Leila Haruno sont faites exprès, j'ai essayé de retranscrire le fait qu'elle est une nouvelle arrivante et qu'elle parle la langue mais qu'elle ne la maitrise pas encore comme les gens du cru. Les autres ont échappés a mon attention. _

_Les mots Weider, Mamo et Necli Arboza sont bien évidemment des inventions. _

_Voilà, c'est tout pour mon bla-bla._

**Merci de m'avoir lu**.


End file.
